Fullfledge fist fights
by MissingMommy
Summary: Just what the title implys but its a fist fight between Fang and Max. Warning :READ MAXIMUM RIDE: THE FINAL WARNING it could help understand a bit more. TWO-SHOT FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

A/n- I was reading Maximum Ride: The final warning when I thought of this story. 

Would also help if you read that, you would know where I'm coming from. This is my first Max story, normally I would leave it to James Patterson, but I couldn't get it out of my mind.

Slight Fax

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I looked at Fang, mouth slightly open. I couldn't believe that he had said that to me. My mind was processing his last statement. I didn't want to be in here anymore. I wanted to run up to the room I was currently staying and jump out the window when I could get a chance. I could feel Angel's, Gazzy's, and Nudge's eyes staring at Fang. 

He was talking only loud enough for me to hear. Their eyes watched us. Finally I threw my hands up and said, "I'm leaving."

At t his point, Mom and Ella entered to see Fang extremely close, to close for comfort. He was talking about us, something I didn't want to talk about in front of everyone and especially not in front of the rest of the flock. 

"You have to face it sometime, Max. Please don't run," Fang was barely audible. 

"I need time to think, I'll talk about this with you _later_," My pitch matching his. I tried to push pass him. He grabbed my arm keeping me in place. 

"No, we need to talk about it _now_," he said once more. 

"Let go of me now, Fang. I told you that we'd talk about this later," I stated again. Hoping he'd let go. I'd tried to pull away but his grip tightened. "Let go _now_," I murderously spat. I didn't want to have a full-fledge fist fight with Fang, but he seemed to want to. 

He still refused. It was just me and him in this place. I didn't remember that Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Ella, and Mom were still in the room. I was on reserve back in Antarctica because were we on a small boat, and didn't want to freak out the scientists. 

But here was a totally different story. We were at Mom's house, in the wide open yard. I turned around slightly and quickly spun around, my hand in a fist. I heard gasps as my hand made contact with Fang's face. 

Since this was Fang were talking about, he didn't take it lightly. He quickly reversed on me, punching me in the gut. I groaned softly before doing a quick spin kick, aimed for his feet. 

I knocked him to the ground. He barely hit the ground before he popped back up. Within seconds Fang pinned me to the ground. I looked at him and he kneeled on my chest. He bent down and muttered softly, "I didn't want to do that, but you started it."

I would have laughed at his childish words but I could hardly breathe. Fang go off of me with on swift movement. He stuck his hand out to help me, with I gratefully took. He helped me to the standing position. 

I saw that Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Ella, and Mom were looking at us frightened. I turned to Fang and muttered, "I'll talk to you somewhere other than here."

He nodded, and took a leap swiftly unfolding his wings. I followed his motion after I told the others. "We'll be back. Might be a while."

I watched as four heads nodded, and I followed in the direction of Fang. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n- This could be a two-shot. Fang and Max talking about them. Review. Please. 


	2. Chapter 2

-1I followed Fang to a random place in the hills of the state. He landed, stepping to the side to make room for me to land. My wings snapped against my back as I landed with a slight umph. I watched he as he sat down on the edge of the cliff. He motioned for me to join him.

I contemplated it before joining him. We sat in silence for a while. I lend my head on his shoulder and his arm rested on mine.

After a long silence, he startled me by asking, "Why?"

I stayed silent as I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest, my back facing him. I felt him stand up behind me. "I," I started. "I just don't know."

"You have to know," Fang pressed.

"I'm scared. Are you happy? I'm scared," I repeated.

"You what," he asked in shock. He's only heard me say that once before. That was when we were trapped in unbreakable cages.

"I'm scared that if something does happen then it could hurt the flock. That the whitecoats are going to find out about us and send the stupid flyboys after us. That its not going to work. That-" he stopped me there.

"We're going to work Max. Can't you see that?" Fang said quietly. "As for the others. The flock is going to be safe. If they send flyboys after us so be it. We can be them as we've done before."

I hung my head, "Your right."

"Aren't I always," he said smugly. I glared at him. I saw the rare smiles. "Please. I just want to know what could happen."

"Me too," I said, regretting it immediately. "I just don't want the flock hurt because of us."

"I told you we can protect the flock, and they can protect themselves as well. We're not going to hurt the flock. I promise," Fang whispered.

"You can't promise that. They could for all we know," I replied. He couldn't take anymore of my excuses. He closed the gap, pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't breath. At some point he titled his head, kissing me deeper. After a few more minutes, we broke apart.

"Please. We'll break up if it doesn't work," Fang muttered. It sound like a plan to me.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

I turned around and said, "I'm giving you a 10 second head start before I coming after you." By that time I knew Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy were spying on us.

Angel thought 'Oh crap.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n- that is the end of my two-shotter. Please review.

I have updated all my story. Hurray. I'm on a roll, but now my wrist hurts.

Peace out

M.M


End file.
